


Demon Dog

by Ryuzato



Category: gazette, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching his bully mauled by a pack of wild dogs in the forest, Ruki has to do the dog's bidding by finding a stollen necklace or face turning into a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dog

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fiction here.

Demon Dog  
Pairing: Ruki X Reita  
Genre: supernatural, yaoi

I don't own the boys of the gazette nor any character pop up here, this is just a fiction

 

Hello everyone  
My name is Ruki  
I’m afraid of dogs  
This is my story

 

Chapter 1 

The noise of the Rottweiler barking through the iron rail gate forced me to take the opposite street. I’ve always been afraid of dogs, ever since I was a kid.It wasn’t a lovely sight. Why do I have to- 

‘’Ruki you ok?’’ Reita held my shoulder.

Oh goodness my nose is itchy as heck, could it be because of the dog?

‘’yeah I’m ok Reita’’. I rub my nose. It must be the dog.

We passed through the house and reach the café. Reita founded a spot and we sat down ordering our usual.

‘’Ruki, sensei said your grades are declining’’

‘’really?’’ I took a sip at my latte. Reita and I are in the same class. He’s the ace though, always the top scorer in the class. He lives near my house and always checking on me because my parents lives away, they left the house to me and sent me monthly money. I don’t mind them doing that. Heck I’m not even close to them.

‘’Why aren’t you coming to class? I see you always skips whenever there’s history or maths’’ Reita murmured.

Man he sounded like my sister sometimes.

‘’I hate that sensei, he always like to pick on me giving me the hardest question and stuff’’

Reita shrugged it off, he realize it’s useless talking to me stuffs like that.

‘’Look, I can come over and help you with whatever topics you’re having problems with, is that ok?’’

He offers his help. I guess I should take it  
I nodded.  
A smile escaped Reita’s face. It sure is better than to see him frown.

It’s been 4 hours since school ended and I’m wondering why I’m still here. Oh yeah the bullies. They decided to have a little truth or dare shits and stuffs like that. I wish I could run but let’s just say that I’m not really a good runner.  
They pick me up and we took the back way, up the slope behind an old abandoned bookshop and there it is, my nightmare.  
A forest. That damn forest that I’ve been avoiding for almost 16 years of my life.

‘’looks like somebody’s scared’’ the red highlighted one said, smacking my back.

You fuckin bet I am, what are you doing dragging me out here? One of them pull my hand and pushed me towards the entry. Shit I can’t think. I can’t think I might even pass out.

‘’well get in there and stay over night, don’t worry Haru will escorted you’’

Haru, the big guy with the meanest face walks at me and grabbed me by my arm, he pushed me again and we started to walking into the woods.  
Godamnit I really feel like I’m going to pass out, I’m shivering and no this is not funny. There’s a damn good reason why I don’t want to be here now. My legs are giving out and I fell on the dirt. I was having a panic attack. Fuck.

‘’Hey get up we’re not don- !!’’

He didn’t have a chance to finish up his words before a large black dog get him by the neck. I scurried back as there’s more coming towards him, I could hear him scream, it was just like that day. Almost like the nightmares. I tried to look away and calm myself. It’s really hard when all you heard are just growls and screams.  
One of the dog approached me, it was huge almost bigger than a German Shepherd ,it’s coat is black and oh my is that red ? its eyes is red!.  
I gasped, I wanted to scream but there’s a lump in my throat, I saw it’s eyes gleaming, emitting some sort of light. I feel something but it maybe because I’m freaked out, finally I couldn’t just take it anymore.  
I stood up and decided to run but I fell back down and crawled instead. Somehow my legs didn’t gave out yet and to my surprise, I was running on all four! As crazy as it is I just keep running, wanted to get away from the scene, get away from this forest. So yeah I keep going till I reach my front door. I must admitted it was quick. Heaven knows how fast I ran on all four? Man I’m still puzzled. Maybe I should run like that more often and probably win the marathon or something.  
For sure I am worn out, my body is still trembling as I unlocked the door. I fell right on the floor after I close the door. Panic attack hits me again. What if the dogs followed me? Will they mauled me again as they did to Haru? Oh god no.Those images, the screams, I just can’t…  
The whole world went black.

 

Chapter 2

I feel like my body is shaken, damnit just let me sleep ok? I opened my eyes slowly and there’s Reita.

‘’Reita…how did you get in here?’’ I rubbed my face.

‘’your front door isn’t locked. Why are you sleeping on the floor?’’

‘’Huh?’’ I sit up and rest my back on the wall. I don’t want to tell Reita about the incident.

‘’You haven’t come to school the last 2days ago so I decided to check on you’’.

‘’2 days?! I thought I was out for about a day’’ that’s crazy, I’ve been asleep for like 2 days?

 

Reita then sit next to me. He look at me and my dirty clothes.

‘’Ruki, I know what happen. They push you into the forest right?’’

I look away and made a frown. ’’I don’t want to talk about it’’.

‘’I’ve talked to one of the bullies, they say they heard Haru screamed and you…they saw you running out…’’ his words hanging mid air

‘’well? What is it?’’ did they…they saw me run?

‘’one of them said the way you ran was odd, as if you’re on all four or like that.’’

They did saw me. I tried to change the subject.

‘’Haru, how is he? I saw him…’’ the vivid images came back. I shudder a bit.

‘’He’s in the hospital. He suffered from a few bites and need stitches but he should be ok’’.

I hug my knees. I wanted to shrink away. The images of the attack came back slowly.

‘’Reita, I saw it. It was exactly the same way.’’

Reita focused his attention to me.

‘’The way they jumped at Haru, the way the mauled him, bite him, tore him. And the screams. It’s the same as it was 16years ago.’’

Reita patted me at the back and I began to whimper. He was the only one who knew about it.

When I was 8, I remembered being in the forest. It was exactly the same thing that happen yesterday. The bullies, they pushed me around and then out of nowhere about 5 big dogs came and mauled them to death. 2 survived. My parents hired me a therapist and till now I still see him once a week. Since then I’ve always been afraid of dogs. 

‘’It’s ok Ruki, you know what? I think we’ll walk together to school tomorrow. Maybe even I’ll walk you back. Is that ok?’’ Reita tried to coaxed me.

But it wasn’t working, I started to shiver again as if I’ve been out in the snow for a day without anything on me. The images work their way back in. I couldn’t hear anything. I started to cry. Oh God I’m going to die. That’s all the words I hear.

‘’Ruki please, calm yourself down. Breath like the doctor told you’’. Reita held me gently.

I listened to him, I try to breath in and out slowly.

‘’Open your eyes and look at me Ruki’’. I could feel Reita’s warm hand on my face. He wiped away my tears as I turned to him.

‘’You’re gonna be ok alright? The dogs are not coming to get you, they never will. I’m here ok?’’ Reita reassure me. I nodded slowly.

‘’Now go and take a shower, and then we could eat lunch alright? I bought some Omurice for you’’

I nodded slowly again. Ok the dogs aren’t coming and Reita’s here. I should get clean for him.  
The dogs are not coming to get me.

 

  
After a day Reita stayed with me he decided to went back home. Yea I told him I’ll be going to school tomorrow and he doesn’t have to wait on me. It was starting to get dark outside. I locked the gate and the front door before going back inside.  
Man I’m so tired even though I’ve slept for about 2 days? It still pretty crazy when you think about the whole thing abou-  
No I’m not going to think about it anymore.The bullies deserved it anyway.  
I don’t know why but I feel like sleeping on the floor again today. Weird yes I know but I just feel like it. Kinda soft I must say. I let the table lamp on and lay down flat on the carpet. Well isn’t this cosy.

Skip a week and I feel better. I attended school as usual and no I’m not skipping classes anymore. Sometimes I would come over to Reita’s house to study instead. Life is ok. Reita said I sit weirdly lately. How I would somehow crouch instead but I couldn’t bother about it. Once I arrived back home I decided to watch television. Suddenly I heard some rattling in the kitchen.  
What the…  
I went toward the kitchen to see what’s wrong.  
Well nothing’s there just a few bowls out of their place. I picked them up and re arrange them back.

‘’seems like you’re fine’’

Hey who said that? I’m sure my conscience doesn’t even come close to that voice. I turned around and there it is.  
The black dog with the red eyes.  
I took a pan just in case it wanted to jump at me.

‘’don’t have to be so alert with me Ruki’’

‘’are you…talking to me?’’ what the hell. This dog is talking to me. Ok I might be going crazy here or something.

‘’Well I don’t see anybody else do I?’’

Fuck it is talking to me. This is crazy.

‘’What the hell do you want?’’ I held the pan higher.

‘’just a little fair warning that’s all. A few weeks ago you humans took something in the forest. I demand you gave it back’’.

‘’What thing? There’s a lot of people going in and out of the forest. You can’t blame me’’.

‘’Alright I’ll be blunt with you Ruki. Last 5 weeks a pack of humans decided to camp inside the forest and one of it took a red ruby. I want it back’’.

last 5 weeks? That’s when there’s a camping held by the Science Club. I wasn’t in it though.

‘’Why me? There’s a lot more people here you can ask for help. And what if I don’t want to help you?’’

‘’oh Ruki I don’t think you forget about the incident years ago? When we saved you from the bullies? Not to mention last week I saved your live too.’’

It knows me.  
Oh  
My  
God  
It’s the same dog.

‘’oh and just when you think everything’s gonna be ok, I actually placed a curse on you .If you didn’t return to me the Red Ruby within 3 weeks or the next full moon. You’re going to turn into a dog.’’

The pan that I held just now fell on the floor.  
What?  
Turn into a dog?

‘’Y…you’re kidding me right?’’ I laughed nervously.

‘’Am I? Ruki can’t you see? The curse already started from the moment I lay my eyes upon you’’.

Lay his eyes…  
The forest, the first time I saw him(technically second though)  
Shit shit shit  
I look away and grabbed my head. I don’t know what to do.  
I turned back again and he was gone.

‘’Remember Ruki, 3 more weeks to go’’.

His voice lay in my head. An aftermath.  
I sat down on the tile and curled myself into a ball again.  
No no no no  
Why do bad things keep on happening to me?  
Turn into a dog? Are you kidding me?  
I don’t know what to do and I can’t think straight anymore.  
Hell everything isn’t right anymore. Some kind of a weird scary dog just talk to me and curse me and everything about the red ruby and…  
I just can’t!  
Maybe if I’m dead then he’ll won’t bother me anymore.  
Yeah, even the nightmares would be gone.  
I don’t have to worry about anything anymore.  
I stood up and wander around the kitchen, I found a small knife I used to cut fruits. I took it in my right hand and held up my other hand up, facing my wrist.

‘’So long Nightmares’’

 

Chapter 3

 

The lights are blinding me. Am I in heaven? Heck I don’t really think you’ll go to heaven if you committed suicide. I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly. There I saw Reita with my psychiatrist sitting next to me. Reita then held my hand.

‘’I guess I’m at the hospital now’’. I sit up properly looking around. 

I’m in a room for one with a window by the side. Reita’s face is filled with frustration but he tries to hide it. My psychiatrist Dr Asagi with his long silky hair was holding Reita.

‘’Let’s not be rush now’’.  
I look at my wrist. It was bandaged. Guess I didn’t cut it deep enough.  
The air was filled with tension.

That same evening I was discharge from the hospital. Reita went home first leaving me with Dr.

‘’Are you hungry Ruki? Let’s get something to eat shall we?’’

I nodded slowly.

 

Dr. Asagi  
He seems very wary of himself and slouch a lot while we were walking. We took a seat at the fast food restaurant. They weren’t many customer at that time. I notice when Ruki was sitting, he was crouching as if you watch Deathnote you might notice the character L and how odd he sat. Well that’s how Ruki sits except with his hand in front of him, resting on the table. I find it peculiar as he never done it before. But I brushed it away as we order our food.

Ruki order a beef hamburger and ate it slowly. I took this chance to ask him some questions.

‘’would you care to tell me what happened the last few days?’’

Ruki stopped eating, he swallowed his food before he continued.

‘’It was fine actually. I went to school and stuffs like that. But…it was yesterday…’’

He looked at me slowly before he chuckled.

‘’I don’t think you’ll believe me doc’’. He continued eating again.

‘’You can tell me Ruki, I won’t say anything’’.

He continued after slurping his coke.

‘’I…there was this dog , it was huge and black and it has red eyes. I don’t know where it came from and then it started talking to me’’.

‘’What did it say?’’

‘’It said stuffs about a red ruby and I gotta find it before the next full moon or else I’ll turn into a dog.’’

I look at him again. He started to hallucinate it seems. It might have explained why he sat like that, thinking he might turn into a dog.

‘’You gotta believe me doc, it wasn’t a dream, I swear it was there.’’

I nodded slowly. I wanted him to be comfortable and after what just happened, it makes sense to go slowly with him.

‘’what makes you take the knife Ruki?’’

He looked at his bandaged wrist. ‘’I thought that if I’m dead then all this stuffs about nightmares and shits will go away. I don’t have to think about it anymore’’. He put his hand on the table and shoved the plate away.

Islip into one of my pocket and handed out a small bottle. It’s just vitamin C

‘’Here Ruki, this will help you get rid of the nightmares’’.

He took it in his hands.

‘’take it once a week. It’ll make you feel better’’.

‘’Really?’’

In nodded. I try to make him believe it will just as how he believes the imaginary dog and the so call curse.  
We finishes up our drinks and I walk him home, as soon as we reached the front gate I saw his friend Reita waiting for him.

‘’Reita? What are you doing here?’’ Ruki asked.

‘’I thought I might stay overnight before you attempt anything stupid again’’.

Such a lovely fellow.

‘’Well I trust you’re in good care now Ruki’’. I bid him farewell and carry on my walk.

 

Ruki  
I unlocked the door and let him enter.

‘’I believe you have a talk with your doc so I’m not going to ask about it ok’’ Reita said.

I sat on the sofa with my knees facing up. ‘’Reita, I guess it was you who founded me right?’’

He sat right next to me. ‘’I did. You actually left something at my place so I wanted to give you back. Of course the door was locked and I called you numerous time. I know you’re in there because of the shoe. I went around at the back and look through the kitchen window and there you are on the floor in a pool of blood.’’

I looked away , I can’t stand looking at him after what I’ve done. I feel so guilty that he founded me like that. Founded me in my worst state.

‘’I’m sorry Reita’’.

‘’It’s ok Ruki. Just…don’t do it again ok? You scared me to death’’.

It sounded almost like a bad joke. Yea I get it how you’ll be missed and all that shit. I guess Reita’s the one who’ll be hurt most. I wonder how my parents will feel after I’m gone.  
I lean in close to him and whimpers. Reita patted me slowly.

‘’on the head please’’.

‘’Hmm? Ok then’’ Reita patted me slowly on my head. Man that feels good. Feels good all over.

‘’Now rub my belly’’

That’s a weird request

‘’Ruki..what the heck?’’ Reita smiled lightly.

‘’I’m just joking. I don’t wanna see you frown silly.’’ I backed up and look at him.

Actually I really wanted him to rub my belly.  
Man I’m weird.  
He did stayed overnight. We played a bunch of stuffs till midnight. It was time to head to bed. I as usual would pick my spot. On the soft lush carpet.

‘’Ruki what are you doing?’’

‘’well this is where I sleep now’’

‘’You’re gonna get sick, it’s cold down there. Come on now sleep on your bed’’. Reita instructed me.

‘’No I don’t wanna.’’ I hug the carpet.

‘’Ruki. Now’’ Reita said sternly.

Maaannn

‘’Fine I’ll sleep on the bed. Only if you sleep with me’’.

‘’What the…are you serious?’’ Reita blushed lightly.

I always love to tease him.

‘’Or I’ll sleep back on the floor’’.

‘’Fine fine I’ll sleep with you’’. He blushed.

 

Chapter 4

 

Reita  
I woke up in the morning and found Ruki curled into a ball at the edge of the bed. I don’t know why but he’s acting weird lately. It’s the weekend today. I thought I wanted to make him breakfast, make him feel good about himself after what happened yesterday. I don’t know why he did such a thing but I hope he doesn’t do it anymore. Heavens know what’ll happen if he did…  
Urgh enough of this. I moved slowly attempting not to wake him up. I make my way into the bathroom and washed myself. Then I went into the kitchen and decided to cook him some classic bacon and eggs. I guess the smell must have carried away into the room as I heard him walking.

‘’Reita-kun~ is that bacon I smelled?’’

‘’Well good morning to you too. Sit down and I’ll serve it to you soon.’’

I heard Ruki scurried his way and sat oddly on the chair. Man he sure is hungry.  
I set the hot bacons and scrambled eggs on a white plate both for me and him. Then I made the both of us coffee.

‘’Hurry hurry Reita!’’ Ruki said excitedly.

‘’Oh my god Ruki, have you never ate breakfast before?’’ man he sure is excited.

‘’Well I wanted to taste your cooking’’

I settle down his plate in front of me and he just dig in. Without fork and spoon. I stared at him, astonished that is. He just eats with his mouth like…like a dog?

‘’Umm…Ruki?’’

He looked at me with a strip of bacon in his mouth.

‘’It’s best if you use your fork instead. Don’t you think?’’

He look at me without blinking.

‘’I like it like this’’.

‘’You’re acting weird lately Ruki. You sit weirdly, you walk weirdly, even the way you sleep is odd. It’s like…you’re a dog’’.

His face totally changed when I said that. He whines and whimpers like a lost puppy and leave his food. He sat in the corner of the room instead. Whimpering.

‘’I’m sorry Ruki. I didn’t mean to say that’’ Oh gosh what have I done. I wanted to make him feel better today but instead…

I patted his back slowly. ‘’I’m really sorry.’’

‘’If you pat me on the head then I’ll be ok again’’. He said slowly.

But I reached for him slowly and tickle him on his stomach instead, he fell back laughing hard while I continue doing so.  
Now there’s the happy face.

 

Ruki  
Reita went back home about an hour ago. He hesitated to leave me but I assured him I won’t do anything silly. After he went back I took the pills Doc prescribed to me.  
Hmm kinda sweet.  
Orange flavour?  
Maybe it was made to make me feel better oh I don’t know.  
I sat by the window and enjoyed the slow breeze .  
Sure is nice, why didn’t I sit here before?  
I remembered what Reita told me.  
Am I really acting weird? Like…like a dog?  
Maybe the curse is real. Heck of course it is.  
Alright then looks like on Monday I’m gonna have to do some research.  
Oh before that.  
Is that a squirrel? 

Dr Asagi  
I was on my way to Ruki’s house when I encountered with Reita. I decided to ask him how’s Ruki. Is he still hallucinating?

‘’Reita, how are you?’’

‘’oh doc, I’m fine thanks. On the way to see Ruki?’’

‘’Well yes, before I thought I might ask you some stuffs about how he is instead. So how’s Ruki?’’

Reita seemed eager. ‘’Oh he’s fine actually, looking better. Except though he’s acting weird’’.

I raised an eyebrow ‘’hmm, how weird?’’

‘’well he’s been acting…like a dog. Though he doesn’t bark and stuff like that but he sits and sleep weirdly. Occasionally he would whines and whimpers.’’

I stroke the back of my neck. It seems like he’s still…

‘’Ah I see, I’ll see into that soon, I’m just glad he isn’t up to anything dangerous and he’s well again’’.  
His face lightened up when I mentioned that. He nodded in agreement. We talk about a few more things before we departed.  
I decided to cancel my visit to Ruki that day.

 

 

  
Chapter 5 

Let’s skip the boring part  
Another week has passed since I asked Uruha the list for the people who attended the camp. I told him that one of the sensei asked it. So far I’m down to 7 more people to ask. Urgh this is exhausting.  
I went through the list again. Kai, Class4C. Oh my senior.  
I went upstair and knocked on the classdoor. Seems like there’s no sensei. Kai came to me. He must be the class monitor or something.

‘’Can I help you?’’

‘’Oh yes um I came to ask you a few stuffs about the previous camping trip you join probably around last month?’’

‘’ah yes the one the Science Club organized. What’s up?’’

‘’well…did you see anybody picking up things from the forest like umm somebody suspicious maybe?’’

I got a lot of reply when I asked this previously like who cares anyway or mind your own business weirdo. Yes I have a lot of friends.

‘’Hmm now you’ve said it I saw Haru in the woods doing something. I’m not sure what but he could be looking for stuffs’’

 

Oh thank you for not being a jackass.

‘’what is it? Did you lost something there?’’ Kai asked.

‘’umm yea I lost something important there. Did you say Haru? The bully?’’

Kai nodded .  
I look at my list of names again and there it is, his name in the last column.  
I thanked Kai before I went off. What a nice guy. Why can’t people be more like him instead?  
Now how am I going to confront Haru the big bad bully? I heard he was discharge the last 2 weeks ago. Shit this is going to be hard. He might ended up not giving me the Ruby. Or maybe he already gave it to someone else? Or maybe worse.  
I couldn’t think about it as the bell started to rang. Awh shit it’s math time.

 

Reita  
Ruki came over to my house today after school. But I got a feeling he doesn’t really wanted to do homework. My mum is out so there’s only us at home. Ruki kept on playing with my Nintendo while I finish up my homework.

‘’Don’t you have any homework?’’

‘’Hmm? I finished them up already and left it under the table’’.

‘’You leave your books under your table? At school?’’

‘’well yeah, I leave all my books under the table.’’

‘’what the…what if it gets stolen?’’ I was worried for him. Is he going bonkers leaving all his stuff there? No wonder his bag always seemed so light.  
‘’Relax, they always lock the doors so no worries’’.

I sighed at him and continued back with my things.

‘’Reita, play with me instead’’ Ruki plead.

‘’Play with you? You already got hold of my Nintendo what else do you want’’

Ruki lean in closer, real close to my face.

‘’Pat me’’.

There’s the weird request again. I put down my pen and stroke his head. It’s kinda odd but I’m rather pleased with it. I stroke his chin like a cat. The next thing he did surprises me .

He lean real close and lick my cheek.

‘’Ruki what the - !’’ I try to push him but he leans his body over me causing me to fall back.

‘’Oh god Ruki stop it. Not…not that spot’’. Shit he started to lick my neck. ‘’Stop it Ruki before I get…’’

He stopped and look at me.  
Thank god he stop before I started kissing him.

‘’Oh god Reita…did I just? Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to’’ Ruki backed away.

‘’Ur it’s ok. Thank God you stopped before you covered me up with your saliva’’.

‘’Aha…yeah’’. He looked away blushing. He wiped his mouth and started to whimper a bit.

He look so cute like that.  
I don’t think I could help myself anymore.  
I stood up and went into the bathroom and washed my face. I could feel it rather warm.  
No Reita you will not kiss Ruki  
Think of how he’ll react  
He might shone away from you  
Or maybe…  
No you should just finish up your homework instead.  
I went back into my room and Ruki was back playing with my Nintendo.  
His face is still red.

 

Chapter6 Final

Ruki  
How do you confront a bully?  
I don’t think you would.  
Especially big bad Haru  
School’s over and I’m walking home alone today. Gee I couldn’t forget what I did to Reita. I didn’t realize that I was licking him.  
Now when I think of it, there’s probably another week left before the full moon  
Before I turned completely into a…  
No.  
No I will not turn into a dog.  
Isaw Haru alone at the store. He walked out after buying some bread.  
Steady now Ruki.  
I walk towards him, he saw me coming.

‘’well well if it isn’t scaredy cat Ruki’’

I hate that nickname.

‘’Hey uh Haru , have you happened to found anything during your camping?’’

‘’hmm what camping? Why do you care anyway?’’ Haru lean in close to me.

‘’Uh the Science Club camping trip at the forest.’’

His face changes.  
‘’No I didn’t. What’s it with you anyway Ruki? Wanna get beat up again? Oh I remembered the last time we were together in the forest. I didn’t get to finish you up’’.

He cracks his fingers.  
I backed away.

‘’Well umm I better get going anyway’’. I ran from the scene. Haru didn’t seem to follow me.

Fuh thank god.

As I was walking, I could feel my gut telling me that Haru did found the ruby. Shit, how am I going to do this?  
I walk back home and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
As I was about to get the glass from the rack I felt something.  
A presence.

‘’How was your search Ruki?’’ The big black dog was near the counter behind me.

I turned around quickly.  
‘’uhh I think I found who took it. It’s just that I don’t know how to take it from him. Or actually I’m not sure at all.’’

My legs are still fine. Well that’s good, I could get used to this.

‘’Oh splendid .Hmm since my mood is rather good today I might help you out’’.

My face brightened up. ‘’Really? You gonna take it from Haru?’’ Oh please let it be.

The dog laughed a bit. Don’t ask me how it laughed.

‘’Silly Ruki, you’re still going to have to take it from him. I’m just going to give you a little push that’s all’’

Push? What push?  
Suddenly I feel my head ringing. I held my hand at the side of my head as I fell on the ground. Holy shit what is with this pain?

‘’Go and take it from Haru now or else you’re turning into a dog. Tonight.’’

Tonight? But I thought the full moon wasn’t till Friday? I looked up and he was gone.  
Son of a bitch.

I could hardly make my way out the front door. My whole body’s aching as I walk. I look at my hand and I saw my nails are turning black. I keep on walking to where the last time I saw Haru. He wasn’t there so I looked around the corner.  
Bingo there he was trying to flirt with a girl from another school. My face is hurting me like crazy especially around my jaw.

‘’Ha…Haru!’’I screamed at him. He saw me and I think I saw his face changes. He backs away from the girls and runs.

Shit,damnit. I chase after him. He seems to be taking the route to the so call forest. My legs tense and I could barely run anymore. I fell down on the way to the top and scurried my way on all four. He was at the entrance when he saw me again, his face changed for the worse before he ran frantically into the forest.

‘’Haru stop!’’ I chased after him and yes I was fast. I managed to grab hold of his leg with my hand and he fell face first into the dirt. I went on top of him trying to pin him down.

‘’Where is it, where’s the ruby Haru?!!’’ I screamed loudly at him before he grabbed hold of my face trying to push me.

That’s when I saw it. A tiny gleam of the ruby at his neck. It was a necklace. The necklace around Haru’s neck is the ruby!.  
I grabbed hold of it and yank it before he push me to the side. I fell beside him but I try to scurried away again before he stood up.  
He chase after me and grabbed my hair hard.  
I turned at him and growled.  
Growled real damn loud at him showing my new canine teeth. That scared him actually.

‘’F…freak!!’’He ran away.

I took my breath before trying to stand up, but it was no use as I fell back on the ground. I look at my legs and it was already turning into a hind leg of a dog.  
Shit shit shit

‘’Hey demon dog, I found your ruby!!’’ I screamed aloud in the forest. Hoping for him to hear me. My face hurts again.

‘’Well done Ruki, you totally out did yourself’’.

He was in front of me, his face went down and pick up the ruby with its mouth.

‘’Go home and rest now. Don’t worry, you’ll turn slowly back into your former self.’’

He said before he left me.  
The pain was gone and I looked back at my leg. It was better now. I tried to stand up and walk even though it wasn’t so steady.  
I locked my front door and went straight into my room before I fell on my bed.  
Oh sweet soft bed.

 

  
Skip a few months and here I am.  
I’m back to attending classes and hanging out with Reita and Kai too. I didn’t saw the bullies anymore nor do they pick on me. I told my doc that I am better now thanks to his meds.  
Guess what.  
I got a real damn cute dog that I named Koron and he and I are like the best buddy ever. I think he’s a Chihuahua mix or something. The nightmares are gone and so does my phobia towards dogs.  
I guess this is how it feels like to be normal.  
Yea.  
So long nightmares.

END

 

 

Epilogue

The necklace dangle around the dog jaw as it approached another man in the forest.

‘’Master, I founded it ‘’. It sat down near the feet of the unknown person.

‘’Attaboy Kuro, and don’t say you found it. It was Ruki right?’’ He said before patting the black dog’s head. The dog released the necklace into the man’s hand.

‘’Yea ok it was Ruki, but I have to push him a bit though. You seemed to enjoy the show. Reita-san’’.

Reita took the ruby and examined it in his hands.

‘’Of course I do, Ruki is my dearest but sometimes it was nice teasing him.’’

‘’I didn’t expect he’ll managed to get it within a day. I thought he’ll turn into a dog though’’.

Reita chuckled before keeping the necklace in his pocket.

‘’Oh Kuro, you should never underestimate him, especially if he’s in such a desperate situation’’.  
The both of them walk deeper into the forest, not a footprint left behind them.

 

SpecialEpisode.  
\- This take turn when Ruki was still under the cursed dog spell.-

I decided to pay a visit to Ruki this evening after class, for no apparent reasons just you know, friendly visit. I knocked on his front door only to discover that it wasn’t locked.

‘’Umm, Ruki I let myself in ok?’’

This was rather normal for me, sometimes he wouldn’t locked the door and I would casually let myself in. There at the corner of the wall I saw Ruki. To my surprise he’s licking himself and…he’s naked.  
Damn. Kuro’s curse is really taking quite an effect. But I have to act like I’m totally out of my element here.

‘’Ruki? Why are you naked?’’ I confront him slowly, trying not to scare him somehow.

He stopped licking his shoulder and crawled slowly towards me as I kneel down. I patted his head slowly and stroke his cheek. Such soft white cheek.  
He then proceed to lick my face again as I sat on the floor. He went up to my face and down at my neck again. This time I could sense the way he licked is rather different. I could feel he only used his tip around my neck, making me shudder in delight.  
Damnit Ruki, you really know my weak spot.  
Wait, is he rubbing against my thigh? Oh he is. More precisely…humping it slowly.

I held his face in my hand.

‘’Don’t blame me ok’’.

I kissed him.

He sure seemed surprise but I carried on anyway, in the end I think he gave up and kissed me back. Playing tongues again as he rubbed himself against my boner.  
Is Ruki realizing he’s doing this?  
I unzipped my pants and took out my hardened length, letting Ruki’s naked body rubbed against it slowly.  
Goodness such bliss…  
I couldn’t take it anymore as I stood up  
You guessed it.  
Ruki is still on the floor, looking back at me with a cute face.

‘’Hang in there this might hurt a bit’’.

I moistened my fingers and slid in his opening, I could hear him whimpers and I try to cool him down.

‘’Sssh Ruki, this won’t be long.’’ I massaged it slowly till it’s opened.

He let out a yelp a bit as my tip is in. I rocked slowly, getting deeper into him as he started to pant.

‘’Ahh….Reita…’’

He called my name. Did he…he came to conscience already?  
He whimpers and pants as I finish up inside of him.  
He fell on his carpet, shuddering as he came too.

‘’R…Reita…?’’

Oh god what have I done?

 

 

I cleaned up the mess I made as Ruki lay his back against the wall. His face is still red and he was panting.

‘’since when you learned to move like that Reita?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I didn’t know that you’re gay’’.

 

I sat next to him.

‘’Yea it started since I was 13. Let’s just say that the bullies got me and they decided to rape me in the boy’s room’’  
‘’I didn’t know that…does your parent knew?’’

I shook my head.

‘’I didn’t plan on telling them yet. After they did that to me…Let’s just say I started to grow to like it.’’

Ruki lay his head on my shoulder.

‘’I didn’t know you’re gay for me’’.

I blushed a bit.

‘’Y..you seemed ok with all this Ruki’’.

‘’Hm? You know, I didn’t actually remembered anything and the next thing I realize is that your dick is in my ass’’.  
Wait….what?

‘’Are you saying that you didn’t remember licking me and all that stuff?’’

‘’Reita, I don’t even remember how am I naked in my own house’’


End file.
